


short stuff

by fairyslush



Category: JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, kidding rose asked for this, park jihoon if u squint lmao, the pokemon au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: maybe it wouldn't be too bad. maybe mister-all-my-pokemon-are-taller-than-me would have a nice dragon type for his altaria to dragon pulse into a one-hit knock-out. maybe arceus is ready to grant him his reversal from the horrible sweep that ruthlessly adorable cherub gave him barely an hour ago, and he could venture into the nearest pokemon center with pride. maybe——maybe arceus really hates him because his opponent just called out a huge-ass tyranitar and it has sand stream.sand stream.





	short stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2pork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/gifts).



> for a fic exchange with 2pork (rosey posey)!
> 
> a pokemon au hatae in exchange for established domesticity ft. sogyun uwu  
> i apologize for everything in advance pls keep loving me even if this work exists

he's really down on his luck today.

after a grueling match with a dark/fairy type trainer (he really should've known that those shimmering eyes and cherub cheeks were just a decoy for utter ruthlessness), sungwoon has thoroughly exhausted his entire medicine pocket just so he could have a working team during his journey to the pokemon center. except, fate seems to have other plans, as he's barely taken a step from the bridge when he meets eyes with yet another trainer which, of course, marks the beginning of a battle.

so here he is, holding on to his last bit of sanity as his altaria hyper beams his not-so-tall opponent's bewear into fainting, effectively turning the tide so both him and the other guy are down to their very last pokemon. sungwoon clenches his fist, beads of sweat forming on his brow as he prays that the other's last card wouldn't be too difficult.

"hang in there, _altaria_!" he cheers, and the fluffy blue dragon-type happily roars back, even though sungwoon knows that it is still exhausted from being pummeled by an overtrained granbull. "we're going to win this one!"

maybe it wouldn't be too bad. maybe mister- _all-my-pokemon-are-taller-than-me_ would have a nice dragon type for his altaria to dragon pulse into a one-hit knock-out. maybe arceus is ready to grant him his reversal from the horrible sweep that ruthlessly adorable cherub gave him barely an hour ago, and he could venture into the nearest pokemon center with his pride intact. maybe—

—maybe arceus really hates him because his opponent just called out a huge-ass tyranitar and it comes with sand stream.  _sand stream._

_mcfucking fu—_ sungwoon thinks, shielding his eyes from the sudden sandstorm that came with the ability. "altaria, _moonblast_!"

the fluffy blue pokemon delivers the aesthetically pleasing move, but it barely puts a dent on the opponent's high-defense enhanced health bar.  _so much for a super-effective attack._

"it's okay, altaria!" he assures with a smile , even though the situation is far from okay. "we'll get him in the next round!"

empty words, because there isn't a next round. his opponent had stone edge prepared as a counter-attack, and that was all it took to send altaria's health down to just one bar. the cute dragon-type looks to him for reinforcement, but sungwoon could only look in apology as he has no potions left in his medicine pocket. 

"i'm so sorry," he mumbles towards the beast, grimacing as he calls out another moonblast. his fingers are crossed as altaria gathers up every last bit of its strength to fire the celestial attack, but both of them must be on arceus' to-shit-list as the sandstorm makes the beam of light miss.  _amazing._

"oops," mister- _i-compensate-for-my-height-with-my-pokemon_ has the audacity to smirk at sungwoon's suffering. sungwoon wants to focus punch him on the face. "guess we have this in the bag now—tyranitar, _stone edge_!"

giant spikes of rock shoot-up from the ground in time with tyranitar's roar, and sungwoon could do nothing but wince when the attack lands a critical hit on his companion. he sighs, defeated— _again!_ —and his frustration runs stark on his face as he walks over to his opponent to hand over the prize money after stashing his pokeballs in his bag.

"congratulations!" sungwoon greets without a hint of jove in his voice. mister- _my-pokemon-sends-off-the-worst-of-impressions_ doesn't seem to notice, though, as he is still all-smiles as he receives his well-earned prize. "your tyranitar did _well_. i'll be on my way now."

sungwoon is quick to turn his back to the man, fists clenched and eyes closed as he prays to all the gods that it would be the last time he encounters such a specimen. he's also praying for his luck as he ventures into the verdant forest, because he knows that the lush greenery is filled with patch after patch of tall grass, and arceus knows about what happens to trainers who walk into the fray with a fainted team. but _whatever_. the last thing on his mind was his safety and the first—well, _second_ , after his precious team, of course—is his soiled and battered pride. 

"you're not going to heal your team up?" he hears a nasally voice call from behind him, and sungwoon tries his hardest not to punch a nearby tree once he sees mister-oh _whatever._ he's running out of names to call that vertically challenged man. "last time i checked, that way is towards the verdant forest, and the verdant forest is not nice to people without pokemon— _especially_ trainers with fainted teams." 

"i _know_ ," sungwoon doesn't even try to hide the venom in his tone. "maybe if you just looked the other way instead of excitedly jumping into battle with me when i have an empty medicine box because of that stupid sparkly-eyed trainer and his stupid sparkly dark and fairy team, i wouldn't be pushed to the possibility of an early death!" 

tyranitar's trainer blinks, obviously taken aback by sungwoon's biting sarcasm. unfortunately, sungwoon gives _zero_ shits. 

"now, _good day_." he makes a show of turning away from the other trainer to proceed to his original trail. "it was _not_ nice meeting you, and i hope to never see you again."

"wait—"

sungwoon almost trips when the man grabs his arm to stop him from walking further. he's got to give it to the dude—that strength does befit a trainer of a bewear.

"what?!" he snaps, quickly freeing himself from the other's grasp. "i already said good day—do you not want to _have_ a good day, sir?"

" _taehyun_." the man supplies, and sungwoon takes five seconds to realize that the other is fielding in an introduction. "my name is noh taehyun."

"i didn't _ask_ ," sungwoon jabs, brows furrowed in annoyance. "but i'm sungwoon. ha sungwoon." 

sungwoon has no idea what it could be, but his name must be amusing, as the man— _taehyun_ —suddenly beams up a rather wide grin. 

"okay, mister ha," taehyun begins, looking weirdly pleased with himself. sungwoon does not like it one bit. "to make-up for my wrongly challenging you to an ill-timed pokemon battle, i offer to heal up your altaria—for _free_!"

sungwoon quirks a brow at the other's tone suggesting that he would be overjoyed at the offer.

"and, that's not all!" taehyun is beginning to sound like a bad infomercial for pokepuffs. sungwoon does not like bad infomercials for pokepuffs. "i'll also escort you until the next town so you could safely get your team healed and not die in the process. what do you say?"

" _no_ ," sungwoon replies without missing a beat before storming off. "good day sir."

he really hoped that his harshness would keep the other trainer out of his hair for good. but _no_. arceus— _bless arceus_ —has given him a most stubborn former opponent, so stubborn that he had no qualms in snatching a pokeball straight from his holster and freeing his fainted altaria onto a soft patch of green. the beast whines in its slumber, but it seems to have no complaints when taehyun gently sits beside its form and cradles its head on his lap. 

a small sliver of warmth tugs at sungwoon's chest, and a plethora of curses chorus in his head to keep any feeling of endearment at bay.

"what are you doing?!" he yells, still, but his protests are stopped short when taehyun unearths a box full of max revives from his medicine pocket. sungwoon's eyes widen at the stash, and taehyun simply snorts at his obvious amazement, a smug smile curling on his lips despite handling altaria with only the gentlest of movements. 

"i tend to hoard these things," taehyun explains, gesturing to his pack. altaria begins to stir as the max revive starts to take effect, and the trainer soothes it with the softest strokes on its head. sungwoon squints at how easily he got altaria to an affectionate state. "do you at least have her brush with you? there's sand on her feathers." 

wordlessly, sungwoon hands over his dusting brush, but not without giving the man the stink-eye. taehyun only chuckles at his vehemence. 

here's the thing: sungwoon is a _very_ prideful person. he takes pride in his pokemon team, in the number of badges he's already acquired in the duration of his travels. he's also incredibly proud of the way he raised his pokemon, especially since they all look to him with nothing but utter trust and affection. but here's this _other_ trainer, with an equally affectionate team of giants to possibly compensate for his being vertically challenged, who turned his usually chic altaria into goo with just a few brushes on its feathers, and a couple of loving scratches on its head and neck. it's a bit impossible not to feel endeared, but sungwoon would rather _die_ than admit his momentary softness. 

" _all done_!"

taehyun effectively interrupts his rationalization, and sungwoon adds it to the list of reasons why he should not feel any sort of warmth with this short person. he clenches his fist once he sees his altaria—his _precious_ altaria!—nuzzling against the man's neck, which leads him to prematurely putting his companion back into its pokeball without any form of warning. he at least gets a chuckle from taehyun's surprise, matched with an ungraceful flailing to keep himself from falling over. 

"now, good day, sir," sungwoon mutters, more genuine and less sarcastic, once his pokemon are back in place. "thanks for your service, i _guess_."

"aren't you forgetful~" taehyun teases, and sungwoon's eyes go as wide as espurr's own once the man links his arms with his. "i told you i'm going to escort you to the next town, right?" 

sungwoon tries to shake him off, but the other's grip reminds him that he is held captive by a bewear's trainer. "let go of me."

"no," taehyun replies, firm in his decision. "not until i'm done with this mission." 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i'm so sorry.
> 
> taehyun having a tyranitar was definitely decided by my lame-ass brain saying "taeranitar hehe tyraniTAE hehe." sungwoon with an altaria is just a direct reference to his being called "cloud" and i bet he likes napping on altaria's feathers. and tbh who else would be a dark/fairy trainer in this world aside from park jihoon? 
> 
> anygays, thank u for reading and i hope i did this prompt justice!


End file.
